In the Dark
by bunnyfungo
Summary: What happens when Brennan and Booth are left in the dark? Read on if you like smut for Smut's sake!


**A/N: Alright everybody, here is a quick and smutty one-shot. I've been working on another multi-chap, but then I got this in my head and had to get it down. It's my first _real_ attempt at smut so hopefully it reads well. I know my husband enjoyed it at least ;)**

**Also, I'm sorry if the change of POV between Brennan and Booth is annoying but I was trying to get across the point that each saw the encounter in a different way. Anyway, just remember that reviews are an author's best friend!  
**

* * *

If anyone would have asked I would have to say that he made the first move. I mean, come on. He invited me over to watch Casablanca? Was he for real? I didn't even need Angela to translate that one for me. 

When I got to his apartment he offered me a drink and told me to make myself comfortable while he popped in the movie. Then, before he sat down, he flicked off the lights mumbling something about, "For your viewing pleasure."

I really did try to concentrate on the movie but to this day I still have no idea as to the plot line. Instead, I became very aware that he was watching _me_ watch the movie. I suppose he wanted to see my reactions to certain scenes or determine if I was enjoying the film, but it ended up detracting from the experience. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, the movie was over. The screen faded to black and in a moment we were enveloped in complete darkness, like a warm blanket. For no real reason I felt my face flush at the total silence that lay between us. Then, as if reading my thoughts he spoke, maybe out of some sort of bravery drawn from the veil of darkness. It came out in a husky, guttural tone, "Come here."

As the words escaped from his mouth I felt myself blush deeply, so deeply that my cheeks burned and I actually felt an almost real physical pain as the fever ached to escape from my face. In the same moment my heart began to pound and each pump reverberated through my whole body and I could feel my pulse even in my blushing cheeks; my heart threatening to escape from my chest. I silently thanked the Powers That Be for the darkness that shielded his eyes from seeing my body's reaction to those two simple words.

Looking back on it now, maybe I was the brave one. I reached out for him, complying with his simple order. He was closer than I anticipated and my roving hands made quick contact with his broad chest. He must have interpreted my touch with some deeper meaning because almost instantly I felt his lips on mine.

------

If anyone would have asked I would have to say that she made the first move. Even though I had invited her over to watch the movie it was a purely platonic gesture. I mean, who hasn't seen Casablanca? I myself don't watch many old movies, especially when romance is involved. I much prefer a good action flick. So, I figured if a guy such as myself could manage to see Casablanca between the Die Hard's and the Rocky's that Brennan really had no excuse. Besides, I've come to find, over the years, that even the most macho guy hopes to find the Ingrid Bergman to his Humphrey Bogart.

When the movie started we each settled into opposite sides of the couch, as if to blatantly avoid any physical contact. But somehow, over the next hour or so we had settled closer and closer together. And then her knee was touching mine and I was suddenly transformed in to some kind of love-sick teenager on a first date. Her touch was like lightening and it set my heart racing and a fire grew in my belly. I tried to move. I really did. But I swear no matter which way I turned, she was there; an arm, a leg, a shoulder a knee. There was always some sort of physical contact.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the end of the movie. And then the screen went black. In that moment I felt some strange sort of courage, maybe it was because in the darkness I wouldn't be able to see the rejection written across her face. So I urged her to come closer. And she did.

I don't really know who initiated the kiss but somewhere out of the dark I felt her lips on mine. It was like a shock of electricity and for a moment I thought she actually might have stopped my heart. No. It had just jumped into my throat. I was surprised at my body's reaction. I have kissed plenty of women in my life but none have ever felt like this. I could feel the nervous energy coursing through my veins and I felt almost light-headed as her tongue traced along my lips and as I groaned her tongue darted into my mouth, massaging my own. I willed my mind to regain control of my body if at least for this moment._Don't fuck this up._ Lucky for me my body seemed to finally be recognizing her actions so I could reciprocate. Threading my fingers into her hair I plunged into the depths of her mouth, our tongues wrestling for dominance.

When she pulled away I half expected her to gasp at the horror of what we had done and leave before I could talk her down. Instead she swung her leg over and across to sit astride me. At this point I could no longer hide my desire for her as my erection throbbed at the pressure of her body. Maybe my eyes were adjusting to the dark or maybe I made it up, but I could have sworn that she smiled at this. _God, what is she doing to me?_ It seemed as though my mind was always one step behind because before I could fully comprehend what was happening she was kissing me again.

I should have known that Temperance Brennan would like to be in control when it came to sex. Under normal circumstances the thought of being dominated so completely by a woman would have turned me on even more but some devilish side of me wanted her to know that two could play at that game. I would not sit idly by as she continued to tease me, her hips rocking against my cock playfully.

------

I always knew Seeley Booth would be a good kisser. Now with his lips on mine and his tongue stroking the roof of my mouth I gave in to him completely. I was amazed that with just the touch and taste of him I could already feel the heat pooling between my legs. My body urged me to be closer to him and as I pulled myself to straddle him I felt the hardness of him and it sent a shudder through my body. It was mostly out of instinct, really, that I started to grind against him and he groaned as I kissed him again. But when my hands reached for the hem of his shirt he caught my wrists and flipped me over, pinning me beneath his weight as he removed his own shirt and then began tugging at mine. I reached my arms up as he pulled my shirt over my head freeing me from the tangle of fabric.

There was something so sensual about the pitch black that surrounded us and even though I longed to see every inch of him I somehow relished the discovery of his body with my hands and mouth. As he leaned into me once again I ran my hand over the planes of his chest as my tongue darted out to trace the lines of his neck. And then he was trailing kisses down my neck as his hands feverishly searched for the button of my pants. I held my hips up so that he could further undress me. He stood as he discarded the piece of clothing onto the floor and I could hear him unzip his own pants, my senses heightened in the dark.

When he lay over me again I could feel his hot breath on my skin, causing goosebumps in its wake. He began kissing his way back up my stomach and I felt the muscles of my abdomen contract involuntarily away from him as he dipped his tongue into my belly button. As he continued to kiss his way up my body, at a teasingly slow pace, he brought his hands up to cup my breasts, his thumbs stroking my nipples through the fabric of my bra. At that moment I longed for him to free me from this lacy prison and to capture this part of me in his mouth. But of course he continued his slow torture, tasting every bit of my exposed flesh, before he finally made his way to my cleavage, using his tongue to trace the edges of my bra. My reaction to the sensation was to grab a fistful of his hair as I let out an uncontrollable moan, my own action eliciting a similar response from him.

In response he brought his lips to mine again as his hand worked at the clasp of my bra. Finally within my reach I forced my hand into his boxers, placing my hand around him. I stroked his shaft now out of both reward and punishment for his behavior, hoping to produce the same pleading noises I had heard escape from my own mouth.

Although I was usually very fond of foreplay when he finally took my hardened nubs into his mouth, each in turn, I could no longer stand it and whispered into his ear, "I need you in me."

He kissed me again as he kicked off the boxers that I had managed to push past his hips. I encircled his member with my hand once again and guided him to my entrance. He plunged into me with a quick, deep thrust; I couldn't control moaning his name as he did so, clenching my muscles around him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck as he continued to pump in and out of me, filling me so completely.

When I felt the walls of my sex tighten in anticipation of that final release I clawed my nails into his back, almost as a signal of my impending ecstasy. As if on cue I felt him shudder as he filled me with his essence and I threw my head back as I too felt the orgasm ripple through my body. I waited for the quaking to subside as I clutched him tightly to me. When my brain function finally started to return I whispered to him, "Booth, this was a great first date."

"First date, who said anything about a date?" He asked, almost annoyed.

"Come on. You invited me over to watch Casablanca, just try and tell me that wasn't a date," I replied indignantly.

"That was just one friend trying to help out another pop-culturally-challenged friend. You totally came onto me."

"What? No I didn't, you came onto me."

"Temperance, what do you say we just forget all that and agree that no matter who started it, this was amazing." His tone was much sweeter now and he planted a kiss on me after he spoke.

"Sure…But when I tell Angela, I'm going to say you came onto me," I replied. I always win.

He only chuckled in response. Apparently he knew when he'd been beat.

* * *

**So, there's a button down there...see it? Click it! Review! I live for it...I'm the first to admit that I'm a Review-Whore and proud of it! **


End file.
